


pretty little bow

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga starts a misunderstanding with his present to Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty little bow

“Ooh, Daichi! I’ve brought your present with me.” Suga bounded up to Daichi and handed him a small box - neatly wrapped with a pretty little bow in top.

“Oh, thanks.” Daichi shook the box a little to see if he could hear anything moving around inside, “I haven’t even got you a present yet.”

“Well it better be something good. I spent a lot on this.”

Daichi didn’t realise Tanaka was behind them until he spoke up, “Ooh, that’s about the same size as a ring box.”

“It wouldn’t be a ring.” Tsukki scoffed as he went to walk away from conversation.

“I bet it is,” Tanaka grinned over at Tsukki, ignoring how the taller boy rolled his eyes, “Who else wants to join our bet?”

“I’m not betting with you.”

”I’m with Tsukki. It seems a bit too soon for one of them to propose.” Yama chirped in, ignoring the “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” from Tsukki.

Daichi tried to cut across the conversation before anybody else joined in, “We’re not even dating!”

“Wait, you’re not?” Tanaka looked surprised for a brief moment as he addressed Daichi, before going back to attempting to talk to Tsukki. Daichi looked to see if anyone had heard him but it seemed like Tanaka was the only one - and now there were more people discussing the potential for a proposal.

Noya was now talking to Tanaka, “I don’t know, they already act like they’re married.”

“I thought Daichi would be the one to propose.”

Suga punched Asahi gently on the arm. “Don’t join in.”

“Yeah but if Suga proposes, I bet he would make it stupidly romantic.”

“Hey! I can be romantic!” He spoke up again but this time nobody heard him over the chatter of the younger team members.

Giving up with trying to make his team listen, Daichi sighed and looked back to Suga - who had a red blush dusting across his cheeks.

“Seriously though, is it a ring?” His face was burning but he still managed to keep enough composure to address Suga.

“Would you be opposed to a ring?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on what happened when my best friend gave me a small box for Christmas... I’ll keep you guys updated on what the present is. EDIT: Yes, it was a ring (it wasn't a proposal though!) :p
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, enabalina! <3 I'm over at pasteltrashking on tumblr if you want to talk to me~


End file.
